


Made Separately, Shattered Apart

by StarlitDragon89



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Basically anyone I can fit in here, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I just cant tag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More tags later, im so weird, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitDragon89/pseuds/StarlitDragon89
Summary: A Moonstone beneath White Diamond, and an Onyx under Pink Diamond.One fights unknowingly for a different Diamond, and the other fights unknowingly against their Diamond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super weird.
> 
> mkay, the description is vague as fluffy pumpkins. yes i said that.  
> anyone reading this should have at least seen Steven Universe, and follow it well enough to know about the war crystal gems fought.
> 
> This came to me after seeing an image of Atsushi and Akutagawa on zerochan.net, and then watching an amazing animatic on youtube.
> 
> I'm really weird.
> 
> Based loosely on theories i have seen on youtube and tumblr, cause im a sucker for those.  
> only a one shot now, I might continue.
> 
> Onyx is Akutagawa Ryuunosuke  
> Moonstone is Atsushi Nakajima  
> Crystal gems as themselves, with a more salty Pearl than normal.

Humans were strange creatures.

But she was _fascinated_  by them.

They were, simplistic and not the most intelligent creatures in the universe...

...but they were strong.

* * *

The noise of battle filled the air, screams and the sounds of gems shattering echoing around them. So many faces flashed by, frozen in terror, twisted in pain, or in some cases, a sneer, cruel and taunting. Blades clashed, halberds, swords, spears, axes larger than their wielders cutting precisely through anyone in their path.

A horn blew through the air.

Roars of disbelief rang out as gems suddenly turned on their companions, proclaiming their allegiance loudly to their former allies. The looks of shock and hatred swept over the field like a wave, words of anguish and loathing spilling from the mouths of almost every being on the battlefield.

And rising above them on an untouched hill, a quartz swathed in pinks and whites, raised her sword, and a flag of roses appeared beside her.

"This world will never be yours!"

With those words, hundreds more gems surged over the crest of the hill, joining the fray. 

That was the very first battle of the Rebellion.

* * *

He stood nervously before the leader of the Rebellion, Rose Quartz, with a stern looking Pearl and a irritated fusion at her side.

"How many have you shattered?"

The pearl spoke, and he jumped. Her face twisted coldly, and repeated the unnerving question. "How many have you shattered?"

He breathed in heavily, and spoke, aware of the many eyes on him.

"None."

Disbelief crossed the Pearl's face, but before she spoke, Rose Quartz stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Crystal Gems, Moonstone."

* * *

Black swirled around him, his pacing hurried and angry.

"Calm yourself."

"Impossible."

"It is now calm down."

His face pressed into a grimace, his footsteps echoing through the chamber,

"He was taken by those traitors."

"We'll get him back."

He stopped, staring at the grinning gem, eyes calculating and needlessly bright.

"Pink Diamond will make sure we get Moonstone and the others back. Just you wait, Onyx."

He growled low, and resumed pacing.

* * *

Their eyes met, golden-violet and steely gray. The clamor of war became silent, the only thing they saw were each other.

Eyes slowly widened, horror, shock, sorrow, and fury glittering the their depths.

"What are you doing?"

"Fighting a war."

"Why?"

"Because I love this place."

* * *

The sky was filled with smoke, shards of hundreds of thousands of gems laid strewn on the ground. Thunderous footsteps pounded along the dying ground, running away from what was to come.

He stood over the other, shaking and trembling with quiet rage and sadness.

"Why?"

Silver eyes looked up, meeting golden-violet orbs that were filled with tears.

"Why won't you just shatter me?"

His mouth formed a frown, "Why are you asking that? You know why."

"Then tell me why."

"Because I lo-"

A sickening cracking sound broke the trance the two were in, and he turned his head.

The grinning face of a Blood stone was the first thing he saw, and then the red blade protruding from his chest.

"Moonstone!"

* * *

She watched quietly from her place a short distance away. The Onyx held onto Moonstone's flickering form in a desperate hold, tears streaming down sickly gray cheeks.

Pearl tensed, and Garnet looked torn as they looked on, waiting to see what would happen.

Moonstone spoke a few words, tears sliding down his own face as he watched the gem he loved break down in front of his very eyes.

Rose could only watch as Moonstone's form finally gave way, poofing with a soft sound, and his gem splitting down the middle.

The onyx that had held onto him so tenderly, pressed his forehead to the shards, more tears pouring from watery gray eyes. Sobs wracked his this shape, and he remained there, crouched over the remnants of his loved one, waiting for something, anything.

They could almost feel him willing the other back form his shattered state, to be whole and safe.

Pearl looked up, and a white shine broke through the night sky.

"We must leave."

* * *

Rose secretly returned the next day, and knelt before the fallen gem.

Only after she had bubbled the shards, did she realize that the fragments in her rosy bubble only formed half of the gem.

A rustling noise caught her ear, and she saw a glimpse of a shadowy tendril receding into the darkness, the glitter of a tiny fragment in its grasp.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Im still super weird.  
> maybe they were a bit out of character? Eh  
> This is super choppy, but only because I typed this at one in the morning.  
> Might come back and edit it later.
> 
> In Onyx (akutagawa)'s part, he was speaking to the person we all know and love, Dazai. I didn't know if i would continue this, so he is a gem who will remain unnamed. Now, about this, the gems said they fought the war more than five thousand years ago. That is much to long ago for any of the historical characters in bungou stray dogs, so they are all gems. Correct me if im wrong, but civilization hadn't gotten as far as it has today obviously, so if i do continue with this, very few humans will appear, cameos maybe, or something along those lines. I dont know. maybe the human zoo will be here, not sure.
> 
> Here are links if you wish to see how I got this odd inspiration.  
> http://www.zerochan.net/2068942#full (this made me kinda sad. and mostly sappy)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPWyES2nTAA (this made me really sappy)
> 
> I dunno if i entirely like this, but eh.  
> anyone who reads this, guess who the first part is about! I'm not entirely sure either...  
> Comments are welcome, constructive critism too, but not flames. If u no like meh idea, write your own please.


End file.
